(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key handle which is securable to a shaft portion of a key which is adapted to be retained in the handle and wherein a lamp is mounted in the handle and actuable by a switch exteriorly of the handle to direct light along the key shaft.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of keys are known wherein a lamp is mounted in a key handle to direct light against the shaft portion of the key. However, some of these known structures require numerous parts making the assembly difficult and sensitive when the key handle is dismantled. This is to say, the parts are loosely held and some of these being fairly small in size are easily lost, rendering the switch inoperable. Furthermore, many such key structures are not adaptable to all types of keys and require keys having specific handle configurations or having particular shaft sizes. Such type of keys are known and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,149 (Giwosky); 3,310,668 (Schwartz); and 3,863,062 (Caron), illustrating key structures of this type.